To Zack
by alecs-gal
Summary: G for the moment. AU, not only do the X-5s have surrogate mothers, they also have biological fathers. Zack also has a twin, i'm thinking of crossing it over with Roswell later
1. prolouge

To Zack Nothings as Important  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own the characters from Dark Angel or Roswell, but the x-5's Dee and Debby, I do own.  
  
A/U- this is after season two so Alec, Biggs and Cece, but Tinga and Brin are still in it. Not only do the X-5's have surrogate mothers; they also have biological fathers. Zack has a twin sister Dee. Max/Logan, Max/Zack, Alec/Dee, Michael/Liz, Kyle/Tess.  
  
*Flash * Feet Pounding * Flash * Fist's flying * Flash * Max seizing * Flash * Eva dying * Flash * Look of horror on the X-5's face's * Flash * Windows breaking *  
  
Zack hit the ground last and made sure his entire unit *no he mentally corrected himself* FAMILY had got out. He looked to Dee his twin, his S.I.C the person he most relied on and saw fear, horror and despair. What he saw made his heartbreak, they had all made sacrifices, leaving behind the one place they thought of as home, leaving some of there siblings behind. Zack knew Dee felt responsible for Debby not getting out. Debby after Zack was Dee's closet sibling. The escape had been planned for ages, but was not supposed to happen for ages, but when Max had her seizure they had to go and as Debby was in isolation, they couldn't get to her. As Zack's S.I.C Dee knew she had to keep moving but as she looked at her family she knew she was just as lost as the rest of them. A part of her wanted to go and rescue Debby, she had promised Debby she would never leave her. Another part of her wanted to run and get out of there but the biggest part of her wanted to confront Lydecker, and ask him why he shot Eva, why she hated him and why he had betrayed them, especially her. It was Zack that saw the troops moving in on the two groups, Max and Jondy and Krit and Syl. One look between Zack and Dee and they knew that the others were the one's that had to get out first. Zack ran to Max and Jondy as Dee ran to Krit and Syl. Zack soon got Max and Jondy free and they continued to run but Zack saw the troops moving in on Dee, Krit and Syl. So he ran to help them, the others got away but the guards got Zack with the tazers. The rest of the escapees ran but not before sending a backward glance to their fallen C.O. 


	2. Chp 2 Dee

To Zack Nothings as Important part 2  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own the characters from Dark Angel or Roswell, but the x-5's Dee and Debby, I do own.  
  
A/U- this is after season two so Alec, Biggs and Cece, but Tinga and Brin are still in it. Not only do the X-5's have surrogate mothers; they also have biological fathers. Zack has a twin sister Dee. Max/Logan, Max/Zack, Alec/Dee, Michael/Liz, Kyle/Tess.  
  
Ten years later  
  
" Deborah Carol Jones, get a move on" Dee winced she hated it when her mother, correction adopted mother yelled her full name like that, it sounded to similar to Lydecker yelling her destination (*Flash* 560, Eye's forward!) "Coming" she yelled. Life had been easy for Dee over the past ten years, but now she found herself thinking more and more about her family, wondering where they were. The day after the escape she had been picked up by a family with two children, even though they didn't know anything about her they soon made her feel welcome. They soon found out the truth about her and too Dee's surprise they accepted her and they still wanted her. Although she loved her new family she couldn't help but wonder if Max, Jondy, Zane, Ben, Krit, Syl, Tinga, Brin, Liz and Kyle were still out there, alive and happy. Her thoughts then drifted to Zack, she knew he was alive, she could feel it but she often wondered if he was still at Manticore or if he had escaped yet again and then her thoughts went to Debby. She wondered if Debby had forgiven her yet for breaking their vow to never leave each other. She even thought about Lydecker, her real father, a truth only him and her knew, she often wondered if Zack knew that the man he despised was his biological father. Snapping out of her trance she grabbed her bag and pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind, knowing that they'd just pop right back out. She knew it was her turn to drop her mother off at work so she ran down the stairs throwing a smile at her family and ran past her baby, the black ninja to her 4x4 drive that was a present for her birthday. 


	3. Chp 3 Debby

To Zack Nothings as Important part 3  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own the characters from Dark Angel or Roswell, but the x-5's Dee and Debby, I do own.  
  
A/U- this is after season two so Alec, Biggs and Cece, but Tinga and Brin are still in it. Not only do the X-5's have surrogate mothers; they also have biological fathers. Zack has a twin sister Dee. Max/Logan, Max/Zack, Alec/Dee, Michael/Liz, Kyle/Tess.  
  
Zack smiled as he walked up to Debby's front door, he had been away checking on the others so he hadn't been able to keep an eye on her, she was just like all X-5 female's hot headed and stubborn. He loved seeing Debby, with her short blonde hair and brown eye's she reminded him so much of Dee, his twin. It still hurt him that he hadn't been able to find her. She was one of the three he hadn't been able to find her, Kyle and Liz. He wondered if they were together or if they had normal lives. He didn't want to think of the other option, that they had been captured.  
  
As he walked into the lounge he heard a 35 millilitre click, raising his hands he slowly turned around to see his youngest sibling smiling at him. That same smile Dee used when she stole Krit's food back at Manticore, the same smile that Dee, Debby and Max would use when they wanted something. "Hey Sis, mind pointing that elsewhere", Dee put the gun down and ran into Zack's arms. Debby was the only one Zack told what the others were like and what trouble they had got in to. He also told her how his searches were going for the other three. Ever since Zack had got Debby out, the night he was recaptured they had become close, close because of their love for Dee. She also knew how Zack felt for Max and even though she had never met him, she despised him. Loyalty was the one Manticore trait she used, loyalty to Zack. Zack always spent longer with Debby than the others, but this was a quick visit, he had a lead on Lydecker and he needed it looking into, so his next stop was Seattle. He slept the night on the couch and Debby woke in the morning to a note saying "thanks".  
  
To Zack the ride to Seattle was long and boring, but this needed to be done. He came up to Fogle Towers and shuddered, he hated asking anyone for help, but Logan wasn't anyone he was a pain in Zack's backside, a pain Zack would love to crush. 


	4. Zack and Logan

To Zack Nothings as Important part 4  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own the characters from Dark Angel or Roswell, but the x-5's Dee and Debby, I do own.  
  
A/U- this is after season two so Alec, Biggs and Cece, but Tinga and Brin are still in it. Not only do the X-5's have surrogate mothers; they also have biological fathers. Zack has a twin sister Dee. Max/Logan, Max/Zack, Alec/Dee, Michael/Liz, Kyle/Tess.  
  
SEATTLE  
  
Zack smiled as he slipped through the skylight and dropped quietly to the ground he started to look round when he heard voices in the other room, a small blonde lady, cute if you liked that sort of thing and Logan, a small growl escaped from Zacks throat. He coughed and the two jumped around and it pleased Zack to see a look of annoyance pass Logan's face and he could almost laugh as the blonde checked him out. "Zack" "Logan" "who's your friend" "this is Asha, a work friend" "OK" "Look Zack incase you hadn't noticed Max isn't here" " That's good I wanted to see you" Logan sighed "Look Asha can we finish this up later" "OK, I'll pop back around nine" Asha slowly walked over to the door but not before looking Zack over 'god' she thought 'Manticore sure know how to make em'  
  
"So let me get this straight, you haven't been able to find three of your siblings" "something like that" Zack shrugged, "well is it something like that or." "LOOK" said Zack "I don't want you to find my siblings, I want Lydecker found" "I've told you Lydecker's dead" "and I told you I've seen him!" Logan sighed "OK, I'll look into it" "Good, moneys no object" "It is when you don't have any" with that Zack dropped a roll of hundreds on the table, "I do" "OK, I happen to know Max and Alec are down at Crash, you can join them and I'll call you when I find something" "I don't think so, I'll be around, call me OK" "OK" replied Logan but Zack was already gone. 


End file.
